Fawkes' Story
by puggypotter
Summary: This is the story of Fawkes, Dumbledore's pheonix.
1. Introduction

The phoenix was bored. It had lived and died, lived and died about 76 times by now. He had seen it all, heard it all, felt it all, tasted it all, smelt it all, and done it all at least twice. It had experienced the end of the worst Wizarding War and the start of the first Wizarding War. There was sure to be more, but what was the point of doing anything now the Dark Lord was defeated? Was there yet another wizard with such extravagance as his? The phoenix did not like Voldemort, yet he was an amazing wizard like his owner. But the "Boy Who Lived", as they call him, was definitely the end of Voldemort's reign of terror. Dumbledore had died only two years ago, as the phoenix remembers. He was in the office when Harry came up to see Dumbledore in his second year. Harry saw him die. Harry saw him be reborn from the ashes. Harry was foolish and thought that he had accidentally killed Fawkes. Dumbledore reassured Harry that Fawkes was okay. Fawkes and Dumbledore were very close. Fawkes was in the office when Harry came up to use the Pensieve last year. Fawkes had followed Harry, secretly, in to the memory of Severus Snape, the current headmaster. Severus had loved Lily Evans, whom Fawkes had met before. But Lily fell for James Potter, who Fawkes had also met before. Later in the years, Lily and James got married and had a child by the name of Harry James Potter. When Harry was just a baby, both of his parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. Voldemort attempted to do the same to Harry, but failed miserably. His powers were lost, and nobody knew where he was. Some said he was dead, and that the Potter boy defeated him, but Dumbledore knew better. Dumbledore told everyone that he was going to come back, but nobody listened.


	2. Dumbledore

Dumbledore was my best friend. Then Severus killed him, right in front of Harry. After I found out, I sang the song all phoenixes sing when mourning over a lost loved one. I could tell that Harry was upset. You see, phoenixes aren't like normal birds. Not even close. Firstly, we're more majestic. We also have the most beautiful song, if you ever have heard it, you know, if you haven't, I'll describe it for you. It's like twenty orchestras playing the best composure of music in the universe. It is so beautiful that you could fall into a deep slumber just by listening to one minute of it. Dumbledore would come back to his office tired and needing something of the sorts of a spa treatment. He'd ask me to sing for him, and I'd happily comply. Only ten minutes later, he'd be fast asleep in his chair. Of course, he'd wake up after only five minutes and move to his bed. I'd always fall asleep beside his bed or on my perch, sometimes even on his bed with him. Dumbledore and I were almost brothers. He would tell me all about his past, and I would listen to every single detail. "Fawkes, you are the best pet any Headmaster could have," He'd tell me. He thought that I wasn't listening, but I most certainly was. He knew for a fact that I wouldn't tell anyone his secrets, even if I was able to. Who was I going to tell? I didn't know any other phoenixes. Don't think I was lonely, because I was very happy and had many friends. I wasn't able to talk to anyone because I can't communicate to humans through phoenix song, but they would talk to me. And what magnificent things they'd tell me! The muggle-borns would tell me stories of muggle-famous muggles and stories of muggle things. I would be so vastly interested in everything. I'd heard many stories, but my favorite was told by the muggle-born witch, Lily Evans. I'll tell that story later, though. Dumbledore was the best wizard ever, to me, at least.


	3. Lily's Story

I was sitting on my perch, waiting for Dumbledore to come back. There was a knock on the door. How strange. I thought, Dumbledore doesn't usually knock when he comes to his office. The door opened. Instead of being greeted by my faithful owner, I was greeted by the young Lily Evans. I squawked out a little hello to her. "Fawkes! Oh, I'm looking for Professor Dumbledore. Do you know where he is?" I shook my head, and after a little while, Lily said, "It's pointless really." Not understanding, I made a noise. "I mean talking to you! You can't answer at all." She stops and thinks for a second, then says, "But, it's easier. You listen, and if I tell you secrets, you can't tell anyone." She puts on a very sly face. "Do you know exactly when Professor Dumbledore is coming back?" I try to figure out a way to say in an hour. I take my leg and circle it clockwise once, hoping she'll take the hint. She does almost immediately. She's top of the class for a reason, I think. "Do you want to hear a story?" I nod. "Okay, I was younger, 8 or 9, my magic was just developing. My parents decided to treat us to a concert. We went to a Beatles concert, you know about the Beatles, right?" I nod. "So, we were about halfway, and John decided to go down the aisles, and I was sitting on the end. He shook hands and sung. I got to shake his hand. I reached out and sparks kind of shot out of his microphone. I got to shake his hand, but he thought, or knew, that I had to do with it. I didn't know why until I got my letter." I sang a little song for her and she loved it.


End file.
